


HT100 Challenge 63 – Punch Drunk Love: Attention Strike

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [12]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #63 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 63 – Punch Drunk Love: Attention Strike

O'Reily moved, and Beecher's fist struck the wall. He giggled at the surprised look on Ryan's face.

"You better watch it, Beecher." O'Reily grabbed his shirt.

Beecher laughed. "Or what?" He stared over Ryan's shoulder. "You think Keller will let anything happen to me? He'll sell you out in a second."

"I can handle K-boy." O'Reily gave Beecher a shove. "Push too far, and you'll have to worry about me." 

Beecher ignored Ryan. For a moment, he let himself get lost in Keller's soul-devouring gaze; he let it give his existence meaning. Every bit of attention made life worth living.


End file.
